


The Grand Errand

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Sugar filled fluff, We are your errand boys - flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the kids with Charlie, Instead of enjoying their time alone relaxing, Castiel decides to run some errands and invites Dean along for the ride.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Six months</p><p> </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FIFTY SIX of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Errand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkDoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDoc/gifts).



>   
> 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Dean woke from his slumber without interruption; without a child, cat or mate crying for attention. Dean opened his eyes, rubbing them tiredly. His eyes moved to the running shower. The door was cracked, and he could see the very chiseled body of his mate as he washed himself before the day. Dean smiled to himself, as Castiel’s bad singing echoed into the room. Dean played with his own lip, listening to a song from Mason’s favorite TV show. Dean tried to keep it down, to keep himself from laughing, as he listened to the man he loved more than anything.

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago (Before “I’m not your boyfriend”)**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid in his bed, flipping through the pages of a magazine. He had just showered after school, which was one of his rituals he did without fail. Dean eyed a magazine of different cheerleading gear for his sophomore year. It was Christmas, and though he was on Christmas break. Dean felt so content that Castiel had made it a habit to pretty much live there with him every school-free day.

  
  


Dean turned over his shoulder to look at the bathroom where the shower was going off. He could hear Castiel soft singing, some tune of a kids' show called “Lazy Town”. His brother was addicted to watching it at his young age, which, if Dean remembered, was the same age Sam was...and even Sam thought that was a kid show.

  
  


“ It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake...If the way is hazy...You gotta do the cooking by the book-” Castiel sang, sort of mumbled to himself.

  
  
  


“ -You know you can't be lazy!” Dean chimed in.

  
  


“ Dean!” Castiel groaned from the shower, as Dean covered his mouth to stop from laughing too loudly. Castiel was quiet for a long time before he came out from the bathroom with a towel to his glasses. “Why didn’t you tell me I was doing it again?”

  
  


“ Because I like your voice.” Dean smiled happily. “It’s cute when you sing stuff from your brother’s TV shows.”

  
  


“ You suck.” Castiel scoffed, walking over while cleaning his glasses. “Some friend you are...” Castiel mumbled, as he slid on his glasses. Dean eyed him softly, taking in the shy teen in front of him. Castiel choked out when Dean grabbed his large t-shirt, yanking him back onto the bed. Castiel yelped when Dean’s arms wrapped around him.

  
  


“ Dean!” Castiel struggled, as Dean nuzzled into him from behind.

  
  


“ That’s because we aren’t friends.” Dean breathed against the crook of Castiel’s neck, Castiel’s struggling slowly came to a stop. Castiel submitted to the hold on his body.

Dean loved him. He loved it when Castiel pretended to hate it when Dean held him. But he felt Castiel's struggle before. If Castiel really wanted to get away from him, he could, and Dean wouldn't be able to stop him. Dean felt Castiel relax in his arms slightly, as Dean smiled into his neck.

  
  


“ ...We are just friends.” Castiel mumbled in argument, but said nothing more.

  
  


“ Oh so we are friends?” Dean teased as Castiel frowned, looking back at him.

  
  


“ Of course we are friends.” Castiel looked at him.

  
  


“ Friends care about each other.” Dean breathed. “...So what’s wrong with me caring about you...just a bit more?” Dean nuzzled into him. Castiel said nothing, his hand, which he used to try to get away from Dean before, lightly touched the hand that held him. They stayed like that for a long time before Castiel’s voice made Dean open his eyes.

  
  


“ I...I’m tired.” Castiel whispered as Dean sighed, letting him go. Castiel scooted to the farthest corner of the bed, away from Dean. Dean watched him before reaching over him turning off the light before he turned away from him as well, sighing, as he pulled the covers up.

  
  


“ ...Goodnight, love.” Dean spoke, as Castiel remained silent. Castiel didn’t reply till Dean was almost asleep.

  
  


“ ...Goodnight.” Castiel whisper came, as Dean felt his eyes close, too tired to keep them awake.

  
  


___________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  


“ It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood, a beautiful day for a neighbor, Would you be mine? C-” Castiel sang off key and terribly for a song.

  
  


“ Could you be mine?” Dean sang back, which made Castiel jump and scream in a very high pitched voice. Dean snickered as he climbed into the shower. His mate frowned at him. Dean moved towards his naked mate, but he pulled away a bit. “Awh, come on, I was only teasing!”

  
  


“ You’re a meany.” Castiel pouted, as Dean grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him before pressing him into a loving kiss.

  
  


“ I’m sorry I scared you.” Dean moved to press kisses on the smaller alpha’s neck.

  
  


“ You didn’t scare me, I am just … blind without my glasses.” Castiel mumbled, as Dean smiled, cupping his face and pressing him into a loving, needing kisses. Castiel moved to kiss back, his fingers gripping Dean’s hips.

  
  


“ You are.” Dean hummed, as the water slid down their skin. “...You are my beautiful, strong alpha.”

  
  


“ Damn right, I am.” Castiel growled into the kiss. The kisses becoming lustful, as Dean broke into loving laughs, feeling Castiel lower him down into the tub.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean dried his hair, now in the warmth of his maternity clothes. Castiel’s eyes were on him as he dried himself. Dean’s free hand rubbed his growing belly, letting out a loving sigh. She was getting better by the second, and was so much more active after her daddies were...close. Dean’s heart always seemed to flutter when Castiel was around. She loved him already, almost as much as Dean loved him.

  
  


“ Hey…” Castiel spoke, gaining Dean’s attention. Dean glanced up at Castiel. “...I need to run errands. Want to come with me?”

  
  


“ What about the kids?” Dean asked as Castiel spoke.

  
  


“ Charlie’s got them, remember?” Castiel stated. “They went to the zoo.”

  
  


“ Ah, yes.” Dean smiled in memory. “I’ll come with you.”

  
  


“ Awesome.” Castiel placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek before helping Dean up. Dean accepted the help. Watching his mate worry over him was the cutest. Castiel held his hand, as they walked towards the car. Dean wasn’t going to argue that he could walk on his own. He loved to be held, and was glad for the reason for Castiel to hold him.

  
  


Castiel was a lot more touchy the farther along he got in his pregnancy. Normally Castiel would touch his belly when they were close, but normally around six months in, Castiel would stick to him like a backpack. He hated leaving him alone too long, they were attached at the hip.

  
  


Dean could not believe how much he loved him.

  
  


Castiel helped Dean into the car, which Dean drew the line on Castiel buckling the seatbelt before they drove off to do Castiel’s errands.

  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean listened to the sound of Castiel’s music while rubbing his growing belly. His eyes focused out the window, as Castiel kept glancing at him before suddenly getting over into the right lane, and pulling over.

  
  


“ I thought we were going shopping?” Dean asked in confusion.

  
  


“ We are, I just really wanted to check out the park. I heard they remodeled.” Castiel beamed, as Dean smiled.

  
  


“ Maybe they actually fixed that water fountain I broke all those years ago.” Dean stated, as Castiel opened the door for him, and Dean climbed out, eyeing the old park they use to play at as children.

  
  


“ Probably not.” Castiel chuckled, taking his hand, he lead him into the park.

  
  


___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes fell to the fountain he once accidentally broke when trying to get Castiel’s attention. He stood on it like an idiot, and fell off. He broke the button and his arm. Castiel didn’t see him for a week for his own stupidity. Dean reached a hand out to the fixed button, pressing it in, watching the water pour out from it. Dean gave a sad smile. He knew it was a matter of time before they fixed it, but still, the hopeless romantic in him hoped they wouldn't have done it.

  
  


Dean leaned down, drinking some water from the fountain he hasn’t drank from since he was twelve. When he stood, he wiped the water from his face and turned, seeing Castiel holding two bags of duck food. Dean smiled, taking the bag with a loving laugh.

  
  


“ What? It’s a tradition!” Castiel stated, as Dean took his hand.

  
  


“ Is it now?” Dean laughed, as Castiel shrugged.

  
  


“ Now it is.” Castiel stated, as they walked towards the lake.

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ I really can’t believe that those ducks chased you.” Dean laughed, as they held hands, walking out of the park.

  
  


“ They really wanted that bread.” Castiel pouted, and Dean pressed kisses to his hurt fingers.

  
  


“ I offered to buy you a snow cone to ice it.” Dean teased, but Castiel shook his head.

  
  


“ I’ll ice it when we get to Ruberto’s.” Castiel spoke as Dean raised an eyebrow. Smiling at him, Castiel turned to look at him. “What?”

  
  


“ Ruberto’s?” Dean beamed. “I haven’t been there since I was pregnant with Mason! I used to see the chief more than I saw my own mother.”

  
  


“ We must keep Mason away from this place. If not, he might need a twelve step program.” Castiel stated.

  
  


“ Why, because I craved it so much with him?” Dean let out a full laugh.

  
  


“ So much that I’m pretty sure Mason’s Ruberto's.” Castiel joked, as Dean laughed harder. “Would explain why he’s got a Gordon Ramsay attitude.”

  
  


“ I’d rather have it explained by me supposedly sleeping with Gordon Ramsay.” Dean smirked “He’s quite...charming.”

  
  


“ ...Yeah, you are banned from watching “Kitchen Nightmare”.” Castiel teased back, as Dean squeezed his hand.

  
  


“ Not fair.” Dean spoke.

  
  


“ You have one chance to get out of this.” Castiel spoke, stopping, as Dean raised an eyebrow.

  
  


“ How?” Dean bit his lip, as Castiel turned, grabbing his hips. He moved to press kisses on Dean’s neck as he held him.

  
  


“ You have to tell me that I’m way more hotter then that British guy Gordon Ramsay.” Castiel spoke, as Dean paused for a long time. Castiel nipped at his mate's neck, and Dean laughed at his mate’s possessiveness.

  
  


“ You are the only man for me.” Dean hummed, and Castiel smiled, pressing him into a loving kiss.

  
  


“ You avoided answering my question.” Castiel pulled back, as Dean broke into laughter.

  
  


“ You are six thousand times hotter than Gordon Ramsay, and I wished I looked that good.” Dean confessed. Castiel’s smile faded at that.

  
  


“ You do.” Castiel spoke with concern, but Dean shook his head dismissively.

  
  


“ ...Come on, let’s go get some lunch.” Dean smiled before leading him to Ruberto’s, which wasn’t that far from the park.

  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rubbed his full stomach, as he sat in Castiel’s car, watching as his mate focused on the road. He really did love him. He reached out, touching his leg, as Castiel looked at him softly. He had to admit, after the terrible things that have been happening lately….This was a nice change of pace. Just him and Castiel. The way it should be. No monsters, no drama, no worries.

  
  


“ We are here.” Castiel spoke, as he pulled in front of a small flower shop, Dean turned to look at the small rundown shop. His face full of confusion.

  
  


“ What are we doing here?” Dean asked confusedly, as Castiel hopped out of his car.

  
  


"Just wait here, I’m going to run in and be right back.” Castiel pressed a kiss on his cheek, as Dean watched Castiel leave and go inside. Dean glanced around the rather shady area around the flower shop. He knew this place, he just couldn’t put in his head the whys or hows. This neighborhood was terrible, and this was far out of the way for Castiel just to go for flowers.

  
  


Popping noises made Dean looked towards the sky, as Castiel made him jump climbing back into the car.

  
  


“ Jesus, you scared me.” Dean breathed out with a small laugh, holding his heart. Castiel pushed his glasses up and handed a small bouquet of flowers to his mate.

  
  


“ Sorry, my love.” Castiel leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dean smiled down, looking at the small elegant wild flowers bouquet. The popping noise sounded again, as Dean glanced up.

  
  


“ Fireworks?” Dean mumbled. “Little early for July, don’t you think?”

  
  


“ I would agree... if those were fireworks.” Castiel hummed, as Dean made a concerned face, Castiel smiled to himself and pulled out from the parking lot.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean softly played with the flowers, as he only raised his head when a song started to play. This song.

  
  


“ She loves this song.” Dean hummed, at the happy little movements in his stomach.

  
  


“ She must know what this song is.” Castiel chuckled.

  
  


“ Our song.” Dean smiled, as he moved a bit to get comfortable in the chair. Dean glanced up when he realized they had been in the car for a while. Dean looked around confused. “Where are we going, babe?”

  
  


“ You’ll see when we get there.” Castiel stated lovingly.

  
  


“ My, you are full of surprises today.” Dean laughed and Castiel hummed at that.

  
  


“ I always am.” Castiel stated. “You just hate surprises.”

  
  


“ I just hate not knowing what’s going on.” Dean explained.

  
  


“ So...you hate surprises.” Castiel chuckled. “Trust me, after today you’ll love them.” Dean crossed his arms with an amused smile.

  
  


“ That’s a big promise. Think you can keep it?” Dean stated, as Castiel went to the glove box and pulled out a blindfold.

  
  


“ Wouldn’t be risking sleeping on the couch if I didn’t.” Castiel winked and Dean smiled to himself before putting it on.

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Dean held onto Castiel’s hands tightly as Castiel lead...well more like dragged Dean into a nearly open field, where Dean was scared to take a step without testing to make sure the ground was solid, like Castiel was going to shove him off a cliff or something. He knew Dean couldn’t help it. A pregnant Omega can’t help but fear their safety for the safety and well-being of their child. Castiel smiled at him fondly before making him stop a couple more inches ahead.

  
  


“ Okay.” Castiel hummed, as he handed Dean something. He took it confusedly.

  
  


“ Can I … take it off now?” Dean asked, feeling the wildflowers under his fingers.

  
  


“ Almost.” Castiel stated, Dean listened to Castiel move around him before he felt someone take his arm, Dean gave a confused smile.

  
  


“ Cas?” Dean laughed.

  
  


“ Okay. Ready?” Castiel’s voice behind him made Dean confused. Who was holding his hand?

“ Wait? Who is this?” Dean asked, as Castiel took off the blindfold. Dean blinked at the scene in front of him, chairs lined up on the beautiful grassy field. Eyes turned to look at him with the simple yet beautiful white ribbons and flowers. Dean looked at the lanterns and the beautiful tiki’s.

  
  


Dean felt something be placed on his head, Dean touched it, feeling the flowers woven into a crown. Castiel smiled at him before walking up to the front, where a priest stood. Dean felt the fingers with shaking hands, and looked to see who held his arms.

  
  


Crowley smiled at him softly, looking great in some nice white tux, rubbing Dean’s hand softly as Dean’s other hand went up to cover his mouth. Tears filling his eyes, as he took it all in. A...real wedding? They technically eloped without meaning to. They were mated, but normally people who were going to mate had an actual ceremony to celebrate their union. Dean and Castiel never had that, and Dean never much thought about it...but now that it's happening...

  
  


“ Don’t cry, love.” Crowley spoke, as Dean sucked in air. Fanning the tears from his eyes, he looked around. All their friends and family were there for their small wedding, Claire was sitting next to the twins who wore flower crowns and looked so beautiful. There Dean was in a white maternity top and blue jeans. Though to be fair Castiel wore a similar casual outfit to the wedding.

  
  


The music started and Crowley slowly started to walk Dean down an aisle path lined out with candles. Dean’s eyes following to the rows of family members, the rows of football players. Balthazar, Benny, Michael and Lucifer sat in the frontier rows with Dean and Castiel’s family.

  
  


Dean’s eyes moved from the suits, ties and dresses to the beautiful man waiting for him down the aisle. Crowley walked him to the end, before moving to face him. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead, who hated how much he was crying. Dean watched Crowley walk away, then he looked at Castiel who took his hands.

  
  


“ Welcoming the others to the dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” The priest spoke, Dean just seemingly falling apart listening to the priest start their ceremony.

  
  


“ Castiel, will you begin with your vows?” The priest spoke, Dean’s tiny sniffles being the only other noise.

  
  


“ Dean, I promise to be faithful, supportive, and loyal and to give you my companionship and love throughout all the changes of our life. I vow to bring you happiness, and I will treasure you as my companion. I will celebrate the joys of life with you.” Castiel started his very well rehearsed vows.  

  
  


“ I promise to support your dreams, and walk beside you, offering courage and strength through all endeavors. I promise to piss you off and be your pain in the ass from this day forward. I am proud to be your husband and your best friend.” Castiel laughed, lovingly wiping Dean’s tears.

  
  


“ Dean, you may start yours.” The priest continued.

  
  


“ Um…” Dean choked out, so put on the spot. He had nothing prepared. “I obviously am forced to make this up on the spot.” The crowd laughed. “And I hope this can even slightly compare.” Someone spoke some encouragement from the audience.

  
  


“ ...Um.” Dean breathed. “...I...have loved you for longer than I knew how to love someone...I-I mean I loved my family but you...You were my first everything. You are the father of my children, my reason for everything…

  
  


“ ...and I know we have had hard times, but we have also had perfect and beautiful times. I wouldn’t trade all the misery in the world away, to not have those perfect times…” Dean gripped Castiel’s hands tightly. “...Thank you for loving me.” Dean cried as the audience awed.

  
  


“ Now, for the rings please.” The priest spoke, as eyes moved to Mason who stood at the end of the pathway, looking cute in his little gray tux, the rings tied to a ribbon on his clothes. Mary had placed him down to walk down the aisle. Mason chewed on his hands, tears silently slid down his face, as Mary kneeled down to him.

  
  


“ Mason, Mum mum.” Mary pointed to Dean, as Mason turned quickly to the direction she pointed. Mason quickly walked towards Dean in his wobbly steps, crying loudly.

  
  


“ Mum mum!” Mason sobbed, going as fast as he could till he started to fall, but Castiel had already moved to meet him halfway, scooping up the small child in his arms. He carried him the rest of the way, and put him in Dean’s arms.

  
  


Mason instantly calmed, burying his face into Dean’s neck, moving he sucked his thumb.

  
  


_ I missed you so much mum mum! I never want to be without you that long again. _

  
  


Dean wiped Mason’s tears softly as Mason sucked his thumb, Dean rocking him ever so lightly. Castiel kissed Mason’s free little fingers, who eyed him and the room.

  
  


_Seriously, what the ever living hell is going on here? This a cult or something? What the hell are you all looking at? ...Is it my mum mum?! Hey! I called dibs!_ Mason held Dean protectively.

  
  


Castiel took the rings from the ribbon, handing one to Dean, as Castiel took Dean’s hand.

  
  


“ With this ring, I thee wed.” Castiel stated, Dean smiled at the beautiful band on his finger. Dean held Castiel’s ring, so Castiel could slid his finger in since Dean was holding Mason.

  
  


“ With this ring, I thee wed, good sir.” Dean laughed, as Castiel bowed playfully.

  
  


“ Castiel, will you take Dean to be your husband? Do you commit yourself to his happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust him in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to him so long as you both shall live?" The priest spoke, as Castiel smiled at Dean’s tears.

  
  


“ I do.” Castiel smiled.

  
  


“ Dean, in taking the man whom you hold by the right hand to be your lawful and wedded husband, do you promise to love and cherish him, to honor and sustain him, in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, and to be true to him in all things until death alone shall part you?" The priest asked.

  
  


“ I do.” Dean sniffed.

  
  


“ I now pronounce you husbands. You now may kiss.” The priest smile, as Dean moved to kiss Castiel.

  
  


“ No! Mine!” Mason tried to cover Castiel’s lips with his hands to stop him from kissing Dean, as people in the audience broke into laughter.

  
  


_ Dude! Honor the dibs! _

  
  


“ Not now, Mason.” Castiel breathed, as he moved Mason’s hands down with one hand, before cupping the neck of Dean’s neck and pressing him into a hard kiss. Everyone stood and clapped, Mason pressed his hands against Castiel’s cheek as he started to cry. His parents exchanging loving kisses, before they turned holding hands.

  
  


_ My mum mum! _

  
  


Mason sobbed, as Dean pressed loving kisses on Mason’s head trying to calm them.

  
  


“ Ready for the honeymoon?” Castiel asked him, as Dean laughed.

  
  


“ If it’s going home with Mac and cheese steak tacos, then yes please.” Dean smiled. “As for the honeymoon, I think we are four kids too late for that.”

  
  


“ I see those as mini honeymoons.” Castiel winked before he paused. “...and no, we aren’t having that for dinner. That sounds disgusting.”

  
  


“ It sounds delicious.” Dean defended.

  
  


“ You sound pregnant.” Castiel laughed, as he lead him down the aisle, the twins bolting over happily.

  
  


“ Our daddies are married!” Nina giggled.

  
  


“ I wanna get married.” Nathaniel pushed his glasses up.

  
  


“ Me too!” Nina cheered.

  
  


“ Maybe Ben will marry me.” Nathaniel stated, as Castiel made a noise.

  
  


“ One, you’re too young.” Castiel stated to Nathaniel, before he looked to Nina. “And two, you can marry anyone you’d like as long as it isn’t Mr. Factoid.”

  
  


“ Do you...mean Jesse?” Nina blinked speaking his name with hesitation.

  
  


“ Cas.” Dean frowned at that.

  
  


“ What?” Castiel stated, but Dean’s face of disapproval was obvious. “Okay...You can’t marry anyone. Better?” Dean turned away annoyed, as Nina whined at that.

  
  


“ Daddy!” Nina whined.

  
  


“ No buts.” Castiel spoke, giving his children kisses. “Come on let’s party and get our cake on!” The kids broke into cheers, as friends and family congratulated the loving couple. Some had brought gifts for them and there was a photographer. Dean was married, officially.

  
  


Dean leaned down as Mason held his hands. He bounced and stomped his feet in his own kind of dance with Dean. Dean laughed as Mason giggled and happily tried to dance with his mum mum.

  
  


_ Look at my sick moves! _

  
  


Mason stomped, giggling.

  
  


“ You are such a wonderful dancer!” Dean gasped with a loving voice.

  
  


_ You know. Not to brag, learned it from the best. Elmo. He’s my man. He taught me the stomp stomp stomp, clap clap clap. _

  
  


“ Smop! Cap!” Mason cheered, meaning Stomp, Clap. He started to clap, almost falling at his bad balance, but Dean kept him up right.

  
  


“ We should put you in kiddie ballet!” Dean pressed kisses to his cheeks, picking him up. Castiel came over, chewing on a piece of cake, he smiled looking over Dean.

  
  


“ Shouldn’t your first dance been with me?” Castiel teased.

  
  


“ You shouldn’t have bolted for the cake.” Dean teased back, pressing a kiss to his husband's lips. He could lightly taste the frosting from the tasty looking cake on Castiel’s lips.

  
  


“ Well, if I had bolted for you, it would not have been a ‘G’ rating.” Castiel smirked.

  
  


“ Don’t tempt me.” Dean laughed, as Mason’s eyes fell on the cake.

  
  


_ That looks good. _

  
  


“ Ah!” Mason made the open mouth noise, gaining his parents' attention. Looking at the child waiting for a bite, Dean and Castiel laughed at their little one. Castiel scooped a spoonful into Mason’s mouth who chewed it contently.

  
  


“ He knows what the good stuff is.” Castiel laughed.

  
  


“ Please tell me you aren’t feeding all our kids pure sugar.” Dean eyed him.

  
  


“ I told them no cake till they finished their burgers.” Castiel stated, Dean looked towards his kids laughing with Crowley and Mary about something.

  
  


“ We are having burgers at our wedding.” Dean shook his head. “I love our wedding.”

  
  


“ Well, if you didn’t notice, this is a recreation of our first date.” Castiel beamed. “You know the one you screwed up because you kept spoiling me when I wanted to spoil you.” A smile formed on Dean’s face.

  
  


“ ...The park, the ducks….The burger place...The flower shop.” Dean smiled choking up.

  
  


“ The carnival.” Castiel reminded him ushering to the empty field. “I mean, they shut it down and tore it down...but it was here…” Dean looked around, covering his mouth at the romantic gesture.

  
  


“ Daddy Cas!” Nina beamed with Nathaniel holding the plates. “Can we have cake? We finished our dinner!”

  
  


“ ...Okay.” Castiel spoke after checking out each kid's plate before they bolted away to get cake. Castiel watched them lovingly, when a rough cough got his attention. Looking at Dean, he could see the distress on his body. Coughing and trying to swallow like he was choking. “Dean?”

  
  


“ N-Nathaniel.” Dean choked out, handing Mason to Castiel roughly as Mason started to instantly cry. “S-Stop him. T-There’s...Allergy-!” Dean gripped his throat sitting in a chair, coughing as Castiel quickly turned moving to the kids who just got their slices. Castiel’s fingers dialed 911 on his phone as he forced the cake out of Nathaniel’s hands, examining him.

  
  


“ Dad!” Nathaniel choked out confused. Dean and Nathaniel shared almost identical allergies, Dean swears he somehow passed to him. Dogs, Peanuts, Soy. Castiel made very explicit instructions to keep anything soy or Peanuts out. Dean didn’t eat any cake though….Castiel...he had eaten some cake...and kissed Dean...He-

  
  


“ Did you eat any?!” Castiel choked out worried.

  
  


“ What?” Nathaniel questioned.

  
  


“ Did you eat any of the cake?!” Castiel snapped as Nathaniel whimpered shaking his head no. The operator picked up.

  
  


“ Nine-One-One, what’s your emergency?” The operator asked. Castiel moved to the diaper bag, where he kept Nathaniel’s epipen.

  
  


“ M-My pregnant mate is going into anaphylactic shock! I don’t know if I can give him an epipen while pregnant! What do I do?!” Castiel called, as Dean held his throat. The world was spinning as Mason cried loudly. He felt himself fall off the chair. Peoples’ worried screams echoing, as he lost himself to the darkness.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANKS TO Yuneykick Who beta'd this chapter and gave me the inspiration! Thanks girl I owe you big time!  
> __________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the love and support! 
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
